


老來多健忘

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	老來多健忘

老來多健忘 

1.  
如果說，國家悠遠的記憶也憑藉住物件來記載的話。

2.  
「那就太可笑了。」王耀捶捶頭，「那我不知要失憶多少次。」  
「紫禁城每被搶一次就老年癡呆一次？」還不止呢，那之後陸續有來，東西被帶到台灣什麼的算半次，三反五反算一次，文革算雙倍好了。  
他對醫生道了謝，從診室走出來，依然是陽光明媚的天氣。  
王耀最近陷入了失眠的煩惱中，做事也常常心不在焉，既然這樣，那麼事情就交給助手吧，本想著讓他做這個那個的，結果到最後他連要將任務交給助手這件事都忘得一乾二淨。

王耀走回辦公室，戴上厚厚的眼鏡就打開報紙，人家問這老花鏡在哪裡配的，看著格調老高了，他馬上氣急敗壞地回答：「這不是老花鏡！這不是！」  
雖說現在有很多管道都能實時看到各種新聞，但他在外邊拿著手機拿著pad裝裝樣子是一回事，回來辦公室之後關上門又是另一回事，悠閒地坐在梳化上聞著報紙淡淡的油墨味才是最舒服的閱讀氛圍。  
他早些年也偶爾會去公園找那些老爺子下下棋，說說閒話——也不一定聊家常，問他們這群老人一些歷史事件或國際時政的看法倒也能聽他們激動地說上大半天，他就靜靜坐著聽，聽他們說到自己的兒子，自己的孫子，自己孫子的兒子。  
「你也對這種事有興趣？我記得王老師是教中文的吧？」老大爺看著他笑瞇瞇地說道，「難道不教我們一點吟風弄月回家能哄老婆的甜言蜜語嗎？」  
「你這老妖精別調侃人家，王老師是個正經人。」  
王耀總是陪著他們一齊笑，畢竟這個群體是最接近自己年紀的了，能湊到一齊光笑著也不錯。可惜不會永遠是他們，永遠有下一批，下下一批。  
「王老師啊，你用的染髮劑是什麼牌子的？你看我這頭頭髮。」大爺們總是對他的黑髮充滿羨慕。  
他也只是笑笑不語。  
直到看到他們的頭髮慢慢變成全白，那群老朋友的身影出現在公園的幾率愈來愈小，人數也愈來愈少，到最後那些面孔一個都沒有再出現過。  
真正的老妖精也就懶得再去了。

他環顧四周，沒人，迅速將報紙打開某版，恨不得將裡面的內容全數一秒鐘收歸腦海。這種事當然要暗戳戳做，他對全世界——不，他對全中南海的人說他完全不在乎這個地方上發生的任何一件事……反正有什麼事丟給國台辦不就好了？  
可他不知道啊，全部人都在配合老頭子在裝這個大逼，包括每天「不經意」丟在他桌面啊茶几啊或者故意漏在他車後座一些相關的報刊。  
版面上書大大的「台海」二字十分搶眼，小英上任一百天每天都能花上一億新台幣喇，漢光演習又要以攻陷台灣為目標反擊喇，連雪山隧道都封了……武器都是清一色美械喔，看著好不舒服。  
有本事來反攻啊，水深火熱的同胞等著你們解救呢。王耀翻了個白眼，順手拿起桌面一杯茶。  
他瞄到配圖的直升機。  
除了阿帕奇，還有……  
「……Black Hawk？」  
「啊是啊，UH-60M。」身後傳來應答的聲音。  
「噗——」王耀一口將嘴裡的茶噴出。  
他尷尬地抬了抬眼鏡：「為什麼不敲門就進來？！」  
「我……我一直在這裡啊。」助手無辜地撓著後腦，「不然茶是誰斟的？」  
王耀合上報紙，胡亂塞往抽屜。  
「先生，他們說你總關注這裡，是因為……」  
「不就是那破直升機嗎！有什麼了不起的？我們也有啊！」王耀趁他說出自己不想聽的話之前大聲打斷，他走到窗口看著外邊，風光無限。  
「是啊，我們也有。」當時24架S-70c的合同還是您簽回來的。助手看著他的背影，將抽屜的那份報紙拿出來折好，平平整整放在桌面。

3  
王耀跪在泥沙地上，手裡緊緊抓住一把沙子。倒塌的房屋，還有傷者的呻吟，視覺和聽覺似乎都在汶川這片廢墟中失去意義，那是數以萬計的生命，他四肢百骸猶被毒蟻噬啃，劇烈的疼痛令他無法動彈。王耀此前也在餘震中受了傷，額角還在流血。  
搜救隊在殘垣中尋求生還者，可身體上鮮明的痛楚則昭示著希望的破滅。  
「您還好嗎？！」醫療隊的想要扶起他。  
王耀無力地朝他擺擺手，又捂住額頭，「去救別人吧，我沒事。」  
往震區運送物資十分困難，尤其在這次巨大天災的破壞下。  
直升機轟轟隆隆的巨響壓得耳膜發疼，他費力抬起頭，直升機降落下來，這是為數不多能讓其降落的地方，部隊的人們紛紛湧湧跑向那邊，此時對救援的一切需求是分秒必爭。  
王耀有點恍惚，頭頂著大太陽，他甚至聞到了一點屍體的腐臭味。強烈的眩暈感一陣陣襲來，幻覺和現實早已分得不清，但那個從直升機上走下來的身影卻是萬般熟悉。  
那人摘下頭盔，王耀瞪大雙眼拼命去確認這個是否錯覺。  
簡直難以置信，不錯，是他，他正朝著自己的方向跑來。那招搖的金髮在人群中顯眼至極，也令王耀無法移開眼光。  
阿爾……你來這裡幹什麼。  
他顫顫巍巍地用手撐著地面，試圖站立。  
那劇痛直扼他的喉嚨，使他無法言語。阿爾弗雷德用了最快的速度跑過來，沙土在他的腳底揚起，那身影離自己愈來愈近。  
阿爾弗雷德什麼也沒說，他把自己的頭盔丟在一旁就把王耀納入懷中，那感覺似極了記憶中遙遠的某一年，也是相同的動作。  
「真的是你啊……」王耀看了阿爾弗雷德一眼，少有見到他這麼認真的時候了，只是不知道這個關頭跑到這裡湊什麼熱鬧，眼底卻忽然變涼。

什麼都說不出來。  
無法像在會議上那樣與他針鋒相對，也無法像在私底下與他花言巧語，這明明不是戰場，哀痛的氣息卻又別無二樣。阿爾弗雷德只能沉默著將王耀抱得更緊一些，被摧毀過城鎮仍未脫離有餘震的危險，眼下的情況令他痛心不已，他也曾經歷過這樣的災難，每一次的發生都是萬分突然，縱使有再多的救援設施，在未知的天災面前仍然防不勝防。  
他胸口的衣物被王耀額角的血染紅，不容許做再多客套的招呼和問候，他將王耀抱到最近的帳篷裡，手忙腳亂地在混亂的藥品中拿出藥水來消毒傷口。  
「咳咳……瓊斯先生很閒嗎？」王耀有點鬱悶，那個美國人到現在為止還是一句話都沒有說過，但他又沒辦法在這種精神狀態下再開什麼玩笑。  
他的額頭被阿爾弗雷德用繃帶繞了一圈又一圈。  
「啊，果然包紮的功夫沒退過步。」  
說些什麼啊，說些什麼都好……不要弄得這麼尷尬。  
「你身上還有傷嗎？」阿爾弗雷德打量著對方身體露在外邊的地方。  
王耀不假思索搖頭，可他很快就知道無論自己回答什麼都是無用的。  
阿爾弗雷德已經粗魯地伸手去解王耀的衣釦，動作很大，並且用另一隻手制止住對方，以免他反抗。  
「都說了沒有！你搞什麼！」王耀死命在他的禁錮下掙扎，踢得間板床咿呀咿呀作響。  
「我看看！」阿爾弗雷德不依不饒地去脫他的衣服。  
直至到整個空間都忽然安靜了下來，他們在那刻停止了動作，帳篷內所有傷者和醫師都把怪異的眼光投到他們身上。  
「噓！」王耀瞪他一眼。  
「抱歉，你總是對我習慣性搖頭，我只是……」阿爾弗雷德回過頭，放開王耀，雙手舉起以示無心。  
「沒有其他傷，」王耀走下床，「只是身體仍很不舒服。」

夜幕為震區帶來少有的寧靜。帳篷的燈都亮了起來，比起白天赤裸在外可怕的場面，這下顯得要溫馨得多。王耀找了個高地坐下，阿爾弗雷德背對他站著，看著下邊一片暖黃的光亮。  
「你來這裡幹什麼，是要取笑我這是在西藏問題上處理不當而得到的報應嗎？美國先生。」王耀說。  
並非以小人之心度人，但這明明就是這群西方國家最愛做的了吧。

「我是阿爾弗雷德。」阿爾弗雷德抓抓頭髮，面無表情。

那個人明明只是站在他面前，他們在同一個水平面上，但他的回答卻令此刻身處的高度遙不可及。王耀垂頭，他怎麼能這樣想呢？他早就不應該這樣想很久了。  
任性的美國人應該也是我行我素就來了吧。  
阿爾弗雷德把腳底的碎石踢向王耀。  
神思閃過一絲動容，王耀不是個敏銳的人，但對著阿爾弗雷德的時候除外。今年大事小事不斷，他整個人已經疲憊不堪，更別提和阿爾說上幾句話。說不說又有什麼關係呢……他們糾結如斯，不言不語不過如此。  
「還是不要說話了……」  
說出來也不一定能承受得到，上天賦予他們為人的身份，卻剝奪他們相互坦白的權利，他看過這麼多年的造化弄人，一切事物在他眼中不過朝菌蟪蛄，想不到有一天，這筆賬也終於算到了自己頭上。王耀鼻頭有點酸。  
他曾為自己對列強的示弱痛徹心扉，但又對他毫無保留，不知數百年間是誰虧欠了誰的債。  
夜晚格外的冷，阿爾弗雷德挨著王耀坐下，偷得半刻繾綣，他吻在被繃帶紥住的傷口上，「因為擔心，所以就來了。」  
「誰要你擔心啊，反正我也死不去。」王耀說，「死了說不定你更開心。」  
「救援工作還好嗎？」阿爾弗雷德聽到他這種語氣也算是放了半顆心，他將王耀的頭髮揉亂，又捋整齊。  
「盡人事吧。」王耀捂著胸口，那種獨立於身體的疼痛又無聲無息襲來。他沉默了下，轉而聲音變得顫抖，似乎在抑制什麼洶湧而出的東西，「太困難了，到處都是山地。」他用衣角擦過臉：「祈願是特別無用的東西，但我此刻又衷心地希望一切都能順利進行。」

翌日王耀被阿爾弗雷德強行拉入直升機艙位，他前一晚臨時決定留給王耀的位置。  
「我也覺得在這裡降落是一件很困難的事，」阿爾弗雷德說，「但這也算是一個挑戰，就當是為了你。」  
「小心點。」  
「我可是飛過駝峰的……」阿爾弗雷德拍拍心口，「這點小兒科不算什麼。」  
「喔，好像是有這麼一回事，」王耀托腮思考著，「記不清楚了。」  
距離地面愈來愈遠，王耀木然地盯著那些細如螻蟻的物件。  
「我挺高興看見它們還能為你盡上一份力。」  
「什麼？」王耀疑惑。  
「它們在這裡服役20多年了，」阿爾弗雷德看著操作台，「簽訂合同那天你看起來高興得不像樣子，晚宴上倒頭喝個大醉……還裝模作樣地讓我順便幫你改飛機改導彈，不然就不放我回去……」  
「我忘了！」王耀別過臉。  
「真的忘了？那晚你還……」阿爾弗雷德有點失望，他本想繼續往下說，但當注意到王耀變紅的耳根，就識趣地閉了嘴。  
「人老了，自然東西都有點不清楚了。」王耀搖頭感歎。  
「這東西好用吧？」  
「好用，」王耀點點頭，「什麼時候再賣我24架。」  
「……」阿爾弗雷德不語，只是微笑，「當然好用，只有它才能做到這種工作，再高一點的高原，就只有它才能飛得上了。」  
「誰說的？！」王耀反駁，「別太自負啊，米-171啊，米-26要飛上來都是輕而易舉的事。」  
能飛得上這裡的多得是，怎麼偏偏挑那怎麼聽怎麼不爽的呢？阿爾弗雷德的沉著總會被王耀的三言兩語毀滅得無影無蹤，他偏頭去看王耀，對方始終沒轉過臉。而對付王耀也不難，他長長地舒了口氣，「但只有S-70c才能下得去。」

簽訂合同之後，這批直升機還作出了不少的改動，以適應異國環境的需求。直到它們終於到達中國，才改寫了高原地區沒有直升機服役的歷史。那些重要記憶有幸留到文革之後，只是那時的關係現已不再，王耀對阿爾弗雷德不時提起以前的事感到困惑。  
明明沒有價值了……卻還像是故意一般去撩起一點點蛛絲馬跡。簡直想忘掉黑歷史都成問題。  
「都說死去的毛熊才是好毛熊，」王耀歎道，「看來死去的丈夫才是好丈夫。」  
「耀？！你就這樣咒我？！」阿爾弗雷德差點沒控制住自己迫降和王耀傾談人生的慾望。  
「嘖，你自認的。」  
「好，我認了，死就死了，」阿爾弗雷德認真點頭，「那你也認了，Husband。」

4.  
它們服役20多年了，跟自己一樣逐漸在變老。王耀看著阿爾弗雷德的背影，伸手摸了下艙門。它們已經不是最好的型號了，隨著它們的老化，這些雪域神鷹的影子總有一天會在中國的高原上完全消失吧，到了那個時候，他又還能記得多少？  
真想把這隨時會浮起來的念想撕得粉碎，讓阿爾弗雷德從此在他的歷史中消失。遺憾不過一時，他如是想。

5.  
而現在已經是第31個年頭了，三字頭，對他們而言很微妙。王耀從回憶中清醒過來，助手也已經下班，他拉上窗簾坐回椅上，茶水早已涼透。  
一路上他心不在焉地駕車，差點撞上電線桿，嚇得他不敢再想這個想那個，沒轟轟烈烈而死反倒因為電線桿受傷，說出去不知又要被人笑老頭是不是有柏金遜然後還是不要開車了……可這明明不是衰老的感覺啊。

6.  
「怎麼找不到了呢……」王耀打開舊木櫃，一股嗆人的霉味撲面而來。他上上下下找了很多格，全是一些大大小小的主席語錄啊，不同尺寸的主席掛畫啊，還有一些印有那時候鮮明風格的布袋和搪瓷杯，以及紅袖章和帽子。他洩氣極了，隨後拿出一個鐵盒，用力打開蓋子，把裡面的東西都倒出來，在一堆金屬小件中尋找想要的那件，結果一大堆全部都是各式各樣為人民服務的徽章以及主席頭像。  
確實忘記了什麼……並不是因為年老，王耀不再懷疑了，那個時候確實燒掉了很多東西，他曾以為那些物件千千萬萬，毀掉的不過滄海一粟，卻沒想到竟然能乾淨得這樣了無痕跡，他中止了尋找，癱在地上，陷入混亂。

7.  
時值抗戰勝利70週年，阿爾家的那些老兵們在北京的閱兵式后重訪昆明，王耀屆時也陪同一齊。他們都把這段歷史當做生命中最為自豪的一頁，看著舊相片似乎就像看到了當年。王耀悄悄用餘光看向他們，縱使已逾70年，他們似乎還沉浸在迎接勝利那天的興奮與激動中。  
P-40上的紋樣早已從自己的國旗上消失。  
……陌生到極點，又帶著莫名的遺憾。那些相片重疊在王耀腦中，連同一些舊事纏繞在一齊，頭腦混亂得發疼，他攥緊胸口，低頭喘氣。「1940，志願隊；1941，中國戰場的制空權被日本空軍完全掌握；1942，美國駐華空軍特遣隊……」這些全是他後來從書上資料做的功課，為什麼明明是自己的記憶，卻只能藉由別人的書寫來重溫？  
「這些戰績聞名遐邇，也是二戰中我在遠東戰場立下的戰功。」阿爾弗雷德將手覆在玻璃上。良久，他哽咽著低聲道，「而在你家卻鮮為人知……甚至有人不知道他們曾經來過。」他說這句話的時候，酸澀的味道淹滿胸腔，他走到王耀身旁，靜默地看著那些遺留的榮光。  
他忘了那年長空浴血過的駝峰，也忘了怒江鏖戰後的騰衝。上關的花，下關的風，銅鈴的清脆，鮮花的馥郁，村民衣衫的閃閃銀飾，少女裙襬的翩翩千褶，戰火中相互託付的千金一諾化為泡沫，硝煙中賭上性命的蕩氣迴腸盡成花火。  
雪山，冰川，雨林，彼時戰機絕越雲氣肩負青天，剿敵無數；槍刃新發於硎削鐵如泥，戮雠萬千；到頭來卻敵不過歲月漸長，熬不到衣裳殘薄。  
「住口！」  
王耀朝門口跑出去，腳步聲無比慌亂，又夾雜著百般迷茫。

8.  
街上的店舖傳出熟悉的異國民謠，王耀狂奔在古老的街道上，仿佛這樣就能把被引燃的痛楚拋到身後，他的腳步跌跌撞撞，又始終固執不肯停下。花瓣被細雨惹落，在石頭路面上被碾作塵土。  
他氣喘吁吁地來到一間宅子前，有些年頭了，木門推開時候的聲音脆弱又蕭條。  
他熟門熟路地衝進一個房間，掀開床單從床底拉出一個木箱，黃銅鎖早已經鏽跡斑斑，箱體的木料也已經變脆，他懷著最後的希望用力打開箱子，木料被腐朽的味道很重，可裡面空空如也。

「你……你是……」屋主拄著拐杖顫顫巍巍趕來，見到王耀之後，訝異得不能言語。  
是什麼人從七十年前，四十年前，到今天，仍舊保持著一模一樣的容顏，青絲未曾花白，僅是眼神陌生了不少。  
「那件飛行服在哪裡？」王耀的聲音顫抖無比，他失神地將箱子蓋上。  
「燒了。」屋主說，「文革剛開始就燒了。」  
「其他東西在哪？」王耀問。  
「燒了一個星期。」屋主的神情平平靜靜，到今日為止他已經能用極其平和的心態面對被否定的榮耀。  
故友上門，那張佈滿皺紋的臉上露出欣慰的笑容，而很可惜，對方想找的東西，早已經在階級鬥爭中被摧毀得一乾二淨。  
「喝酒嗎？」屋主轉身，「才釀好不久。」  
再烈的酒入喉也暖不盡涼過數十年的心，濃重的醇香在他眼底蒸發成淚。無法尋回的記憶如同被毀壞的沙雕，只能被洶湧的海水一波抹平。青史成灰白了黑髮，回憶殤逝瘦了思念，令他無比痛苦的是，四千年不算什麼——可他竟無法超度四十年前一個碎裂的靈魂。

9.  
陽光下寧靜美麗的香格里拉和勝利日那天一樣，沒怎麼變過，五色彩幡和白色藏房，野杜鵑和格桑花開滿了山麓。  
王耀穿著厚厚的防寒服，站在雪山的棧道上，天空一塵不染，純淨的藍色與積雪交映，向下一望無際的積雪和泥土，偶有露出一點暗暗的綠。  
天堂此刻離他很近。  
高原的空氣乾燥稀薄，胸口緊促也一定是因為這個原因吧。王耀抬頭，刺眼的日光令他雙眼瞇起。這裡海拔也不算高，至少比不上傳奇的駝峰。駝峰航線，這個詞現在是用筆在寫，而那時，是用鮮血和性命在寫。

彼時滇緬公路被切斷，即使有大量的援華物資，也無法運輸到國內。駝峰航線就在那樣的絕境下開闢出來。  
阿爾弗雷德戴穩飛行帽，準備登機，他要在這條航線上執行任務了。而王耀卻還愣愣地杵著，無論說什麼他好像都聽不入耳，未肯離開。  
「包在我身上就好了，」阿爾弗雷德說,「沒什麼好擔心的。」  
「沒擔心啊。」王耀聳聳肩，他別過臉，大風把他的碎髮吹亂。  
很多東西用耳朵聽比用眼睛看好，一個人假裝無所謂，但聲音就裝不了。細心一聽就知道了。 「我又不會死。」阿爾弗雷德捶捶胸口，「美利堅合眾國。」  
王耀頷首，他緊緊地抓住阿爾弗雷德袖口。  
阿爾弗雷德看看錶，時間愈來愈少了。  
「耀，抬起頭來。」阿爾弗雷德叫了他一聲，而後從胸口的暗袋中拿出一枚金屬名牌放到他手中，「死去士兵的其中一枚名牌會由戰友帶回去當作死亡證明，但我肯定是用不上的。」他朝王耀晃了晃脖子上掛著的那枚。  
王耀把那枚名牌握在手中，掌心的溫度漫遍了冰涼的金屬。  
「咳咳，我聽他們說了，他們說戰爭勝利就回家結婚。」阿爾弗雷德湊到他耳邊，「那我們……」  
他緊握住王耀的手。

10.  
內戰大局已定，江山易主，雲南的解放並不如其他省份順利，九九整肅，昆明起義，風浪不斷。儘管如此，司馬得鹿不過是早晚的事，沒有什麼再好懷疑了，王耀在混亂的時勢中仍舊逗留舊地，誰也不知道那裡有什麼能挽留住他。1950年2月，雲南全境解放。再如何留戀也終有一刻要重新開始，他的生命永遠不會因為一兩件小事就止步不前。  
王耀在離開之前，來到那位戰友家中。  
「撤退了，沒有人通知你嗎？」王耀問。  
戰友搖頭，「我就在這裡平靜度過就好了，不圖再多。」  
「我是怕……」王耀支吾著，對方這樣的出身可不好在新的環境中安靜度日。  
「我是民族的功臣，」戰友說，「不會因為青天白日的印記而成為罪人。」  
「既然如此，那這些就交給你幫我留守吧……」王耀的笑帶著感激與慰藉。他將那枚軍牌用針線縫死在飛行服的暗袋中，然後連同一堆舊物放進木箱。他微微垂首，良辰好景終有興替，燦爛過後亦終有下坡，沒有不能接受的遺憾，沒有不能安息的記憶。  
「你要去哪？」戰友看著他的背影。  
王耀走出房間，這日的陽光很好，他捋了下長髮：「我要回去過新的日子了。」

他與那些信物的一別，就是一世。  
原來遺忘不需要銷金斷玉的利刃，那些用生命書寫的悲歌隨著江面的泡沫消失，直到漣漪也被江風撫平，他終於什麼都懷緬不起來。

11.  
王耀在吸氧室中醒來，剛才的事像是幻覺又像是一場夢。手機在震動，他拿出來一看，早已有人打了幾十個電話給他。他看著來電者的姓名，渾身愈加虛弱無力。  
「……喂？」  
「一把年紀還上雪山？」終於接電話了，對面的人略鬆了一口氣。  
「我又死不了。」王耀喃喃說，「中華人民共和國。」  
我們是國家啊，阿爾。  
「可我有點在意，」阿爾弗雷德的聲音很沉，「——就我們之間而言，我視你為凡人。」  
你難道不是這樣想麼，耀。阿爾弗雷德深吸一口氣，試圖壓下澎湃的情緒，在王耀未接電話之前，莫名的陰鬱使他心浮氣躁。  
我們會像凡人一樣，為對方的安全而擔心，會像凡人一樣，也會思考對方的日常。  
「阿爾……不要哭。」你的聲音假裝不了，對你永遠用耳朵聽比用眼睛看要準。王耀竭力壓下聲音。既然明知如此，那就更不應該開聲了，阿爾弗雷德的聽力一定不比自己的差。  
「我明天要回去了，能來機場送送我嗎？」阿爾弗雷德按壓著鼻樑，使聲音平穩下來。  
「好。」  
收線之後，眾目睽睽之下，王耀哭得一塌糊塗，沒有哭聲，僅是被壓低的啜泣。  
謝謝你施捨過的那點溫暖……到現在為止，我們更像是親密無間的敵人，彼此瞭解卻又註定對立，雖然我不信上帝，但不能否定祂作為造物主的一面很有意思，貓喜歡吃魚，卻不能下水，魚喜歡吃蚯蚓，卻不能上岸。  
阿爾，你我，就是一邊擁有，一邊失去，一邊選擇，一邊放棄。

12.  
翌日，王耀在路上兜兜轉轉，一副知道路的樣子，卻又不知將方向盤打向何方。

他孤身站立在一片荒地中。  
長出雜草的泥地，廢棄的跑道，不成樣子的停機坪，被拆除的候機樓。  
他才想起，這個地方之前發出招標不久。這裡的規劃已經基本定下來了，很快，這裡就會成為繁華的商業中心，有漂亮的長街，熱鬧的商場。剎時鋪天蓋地的茫然將他溺斃，他在偌大的空間找不到方向，尋不著退路。  
佈景很熟悉，可惜已經荒涼透頂，他獨自一人走過這個勾起他回憶的斷腸舊地，他努力想憶起那年的氣息，卻屢屢失敗。他感情本不脆弱，卻在這個地方付盡深情，以前是，現在是。  
那些被丟棄的過往，那些被違背的諾言。他用什麼去守這片土地的一切一生一世？他連自己都守不了……真是對他的最大懲處。若他與那個人還有以後，他惟一的願望是能夠銘於碑上，烙於胸前，用來彌補他記不得的所有。

13.  
遲到也沒關係，誤機是常有的事。王耀揉揉眼睛，走到阿爾弗雷德跟前。  
「為什麼這麼久才來？」阿爾弗雷德看了下左右，並沒有要迴避的對象，稍微鬆懈了一點。  
「我迷路了。」王耀說。  
「你去哪裡了？」阿爾弗雷德手插進口袋，掩飾手指經常會不自然做出的小動作。  
「……」王耀想說，又作罷。  
「那個機場已經不在了啊。」阿爾弗雷德輕聲笑，又捏著王耀臉頰，像在哄小孩一樣。  
「啊，是嗎，」王耀抬起頭對上那雙藍眸，他有點恍惚，錯亂的感覺又漫上心頭，「我都記不清楚了……」  
「總有一天，你會全部忘掉吧。」阿爾弗雷德歎氣。  
「我並不想的……」王耀的情緒原本已經糟糕透了，聽他這麼一說更加沮喪。他本不該來的，要是飛機沒有誤點，他也沒有找對路，那就好了。  
看不到分別也是件好事，就當是和這個人之間的糾結又記少一件。這算是虧欠了他的罪惡感嗎？王耀愈發有點不甘。  
要求乘客登機的通知響起，阿爾弗雷德忽然從口袋拿出一枚名牌，在王耀面前晃了晃。  
「這是最後一枚了，我沒有再多的了。」阿爾弗雷德將其交到王耀手中，「這是我的名字……我的功績……我的身份……我的記憶。」  
王耀愕然，這是一份大禮。  
可又恐消受不起。  
「不僅是信物，也是盟誓，你不要再弄丟。」阿爾弗雷德逐個字頓著說。  
無比熟悉的場景。那名牌到了手裡，有什麼溫暖的東西在漸漸甦醒。九月春城的風拂過他身旁，花似雨點，似斷難斷，冰涼的雨，滾燙的淚，滇池的白鷺，石林的山茶，這是彩雲的南端，他記憶的彼岸。  
「老來多健忘啊。」王耀失笑，為什麼會高興呢，他的情緒才不會被這個人主宰才對，真是不可思議。  
「下一句嗯？」阿爾弗雷德也笑出聲來。  
原來他可以因為對方而感到快樂，仿佛他們是普通的戀人一般。  
就算一瞬間也好。他們並沒有精力銘記太多的一往情深。  
「沒有下一句！」王耀握緊名牌，放進口袋，隨後又低聲承諾，「我不會再忘記的……」  
「那麼大塊石頭寫著，你要是再忘記，就該去看看醫生了。」阿爾弗雷德指著機場外的碑石，「不用再因為過去的遺忘而擔心什麼……總會有人有物幫你記住的。」  
邊陲雲南，西南一隅，峰高谷深，山脈橫斷，抗戰時期，滇緬戰場，駝峰天險，生命航線，飛虎英雄，浴血保通，雲南機場，大展雄風。   
蒲葦，磐石。他仿佛又看到了蒼山的雪長夏不減，洱海的月年年依舊。  
王耀按住心口，他的誕生很早，遇上這個人，卻很遲。他消磨了大把的時光，此刻卻畏懼這種漫長會突然終結。  
「你把『它』給了我，那你現在是怎樣想起我的？」王耀問。  
「念念不忘，必有迴響。」  
你很遠，又很近。  
阿爾弗雷德握住王耀手腕，將他拉到自己胸前，牢牢擁住他。

—FIN—


End file.
